Forget The Sun
by EveDuncan2
Summary: Bubbles- Move your feet, keep year head up, ignore him staring. He can't touch you up here. Do a spin, land on your feet, be glad that the loud music covers up the growling of your stomach. Hunger can't effect you up here. Butch- Watch her graceful dance, like the most delicate of prey. See her broken eyes, like the weakest of our kind. Know that I could and would make her mine.
1. Prologue

**AN; Before I start this REALLY dark fic (there'a your warning) i want to let a little humor leak in with the author's notes in order to keep this story from... wanting to kill yourself. Okay, so Claire (my little sis) and I were trying to think of a name for this fic. Here were her suggestions;**

**Black Swan (My Reaction; It's been done before!)**

**Angel Something (Do you hear yourself?)**

**The Wings of Tomorrow (What the fuck is wrong with you?)**

**The Wings of Yesterday (Oh my god, I think I might just punch you if you open your mouth again.)**

**The Wings of Tuesday (... Kill yourself.)**

**Yeah, I guess any title sounds good next to those, so if you have a story called something like; The Sadness In The Rain, you were probably letting Claire mind control you. Okay, I'm gonna get on with the story before I get TOO annoying. Read and review!**

Bubbles P.O.V.

I had never been... strong.

My sisters, enemies, and even friends had always commented on how weak I was.

My weak heart; Always letting in the wrong people.

My weak mind; Always snapping to easily.

My weak soul; Normally letting anyone with a pretty face and smooth mouth change who I was.

I'd accepted my weakness when I was only in middle school. But with that acceptance, the world gave me a very sudden shock and turned me upside down to dangle what strength was left in my body.

The government was being sued for allowing superheroes to exist after a guy they called the Hulk lost his temper and wiped out the whole population of Manhattan.

So, in response to this, the world demanded that a hit be put out on anyone with even an inkling of powers. Dozens of heroes were murdered by the civilians they had tried to save countless times.

The killings lasted for about a month. I had hid in the basement with my one remaining family member for a month.

Buttercup had been shot down by a tank that Mitch's dad found in Mojo's lair on the day after the Manhattan Madness. She was dead the second the antidote and the explosion hit her.

The Professor had gone into a feverish rage, marching over to the Mitchlesons as the four of them stood in out driveway, laying BC's corpse down in front of us.

Mitch was crying, and his older sister had been looking at my supposedly invincible sister like she had been something the little witch had stepped in. Their parents looked eerily like vigilantes fighting on the wrong side, proud of their work and eager to do more of it.

Which was why they had come for Blossom and I.

The Professor had screamed and threatened to kill them all with the kitchen knife he had been wielding. Blossom had watched soberly, but I could feel her heart pounding in her chest as I cried my heart out.

I remember taking a daring peek out the window right before the gun went off. And pieces of my father's head splattered on the window.

I had tried to scream and fight to get to him, knowing that I couldn't help him, but not able to believe that he was truly gone.

That they both had left me forever.

Blossom had held me back, making a mix of panicked and urging sounds as she pulled me down into the Professor's laboratory, a hand over my mouth.

She hid me under the Professor's desk, where the scent of chemicals and onions still lingered. His signature scent.

She had left me there, a determined and grim set to her jaw as she barely gave me two fierce words.

_"Stay here!"_

I had obeyed, of course, being too terrified to move.

I kept my eyes firmly shut, trying to block out the awful noises of the Mitchlesons stomping down the stairs and into the lab.

I was unsuccesful, the down side of having super hearing.

"Come on out, demons!" Mitch's mother called out, her shrill tone leaving a ringing in my ears, "Don't make this harder than it needs to be!"

"Save your breath, Martha." The dad muttered, "These freaks are beyond reason."

Beyond reason? Well we certainly had enough reasoning to know the difference between evil and good. A distinction these monsters had yet to make.

"Get out now and I won't hurt you." Blossom's voice rang out, colder and clearer than I'd ever heard it, "Stay another second and I butcher you the same way you did my family."

I realized she was angry then, an emotion that I hadn't come to yet, I had still been dealing with despair.

"Shut up, you sick creature!" Martha yelled and a bullet went through the Professor's _World Best Scientist _mug, shattering it.

"I warned you." Blossom growled and even I shrank back in terror.

"Mark, where is it?!" Martha screeched and then I rush of icy air ran threw the room.

"Mark, my feet are stuck! Is this _ice?_"

"Quiet, Martha, it's right there."

His voice come out in a terrified whisper and I could hear Blossom... laugh.

It was the sound I pictured trees in a haunted forest or graveyard making when wind blew through them. Hollow and unnatural.

"Yes _it_ is." She spat the word, "And _it_ thinks the nasty humans need to be taught a lesson."

"I'm scared, Mark, where is it?" Martha asked in a terrified whisper.

"Behind you." Mark breathed.

Martha screamed, and then suddenly her wail was somewhat muffled, as if someone had stuck something in her mouth.

"My, my, someone hadn't been flossing." Blossom _giggled_, giving me goosebumps as I realized her fingers here inside her mouth, prying her jaw open.

"Let's play a little game, shall we?" Bloss inquired, and I could here Martha begin to sob.

"No, please!" Mark cried out, "Just let her go and we'll never bother you again, I swear it!"

"Really?" Blossom gasped, falsely amazed, "It'll be that easy? You guys can walk away and my sister and father will just magically come to life?"

Martha's jaw was yanked roughly, causing her to scream again.

Blossom spoke tightly, "Now I suggest you shut up and _play with me_. How about a classic family game that I can never play again? Tag. Mark, just touch Martha and she gets to keep her two front teeth. Sound fair?"

"NO!" Martha sobbed as Mark started hyperventilating.

"But, I can't- The ice-"

"Tick tock, Markie. One minute left before you lose." Blossom informed him.

"I can't!" He yelled, "Please, end this!"

"End it?" She asked, "Are you giving up? Should I just claim my prize now?"

"_No_!" Mark and Martha both whimpered.

Mark took a deep breath and began furiously tugging on his foot from beneath the floor of ice.

"Come on!" He snarled as Blossom made clock noises.

"Forty-five seconds left."

"AGH!" Mark shouted as a sickening crunch and then a crack echoed in the room. He had broken his ankle.

"Mark!" Martha screamed as he made no further movements.

"Thirty seconds."

Mark dragged himself out of the ice, shouting the hold time as his abused ankle was put through even more torment.

"Fifteen seconds."

He was free. I could hear Martha's shout of delight and Mark's victory breath as he began crawling as fast as he could towards her.

It wasn't nearly fast enough.

"Five."

He gasped and tried to move even faster.

"Four."

Martha's tears hit the floor, a sizzle sounding as the warm droplets met with the cold ice.

"Three."

Mark was nearly there, he stretched is arm out and only missed the tip of Martha's shoe by a few inches.

"Two."

Mark made a pained noise as his arm was slit open by a jagged piece of ice, distracting him for that one crucial second.

"One."

Martha's teeth were ripped out.

The games Blossom played with her two victims didn't end their, oh no. There were countless others. The one that stuck out the most brightly to me was when Mark had to skin Martha's legs or else Mitch and his sister, Linda, would be forced to join in the games.

It was the sickest moment of my life and still haunts me today. It occurred to me that I could of flown out of the room at any time. The Mitchleson's weren't a threat after the first five minutes of being down there with me, so I could of left. But I sat there and listened to a married couple get tortured.

And then I stayed down there for the rest of that awful month, trying to ignore the scent of blood and tears and finally getting so used to it, it became odd not to smell such awful things.

Blossom had plenty more outlets to take her frustrations on as the hunters continued to come.

"I'm just protecting you. Protecting us. They're trying to kill us, so we have to kill them first." She often said when I cried myself to sleep.

I always nodded like I understood- And I did... I just didn't see why she took so much joy in the cruel murders.

The day the hunters finally stopped coming and all the madness ended was the day the president signed a new law.

_All super powered beings must take antidote x on a regular basis. Any supers discovered not taking this will be executed immediately._

So the reign of terror was over, as was my life as a super hero. The Powerpuff Girls were no more.

Blossom and I took are meds, went to school, and eventually went our separate ways.

Bloss went to college at M.I.T. and then moved to Russia to get in on the science-y stuff over there.

We never discussed what had happened in the Dark Month. Although I did notice her taking a bigger interest in the Saw movies afterwards, I never said anything. I was still too afraid that she would turn back into that cold monster and I would be killed with just as much malice as the others.

Stupid, I know. She would never hurt me, but it was one of those irrational fears that couldn't seem to go away. Like checking behind the shower curtain and in the mirror for monsters even when you're seventy.

Anyways, I had moved to New York after I got out of high school. I couldn't tell you why. I didn't have any career path or secret lover that led me here, just a primal need to get out of and far away from Townsville.

It was the setting of my nightmares and nothing else.

I'd managed to get a job down here to. As a dancer, my dream job.

I'd skipped college, but the instructor didn't pay any attention to anything but grace and that was the one think I had.

So I was now Bubbles the ballerina, living in a penthouse apartment near the studio. I was as happy as I could get nowadays- Except for one new thing that's been nagging at me lately.

I think my neighbor might be stalking me.

**AN; So there's the intro to 'Forget The Sun'. Will I change the title in the future?Probably. Will I be responding to review for the first time ever? Yup. Will I ever reveal who Bubbles creepy neighbor is?! Only if I get some feedback!**


	2. Welcome To The Neighborhood

**AN; So, I did a little experiment and used my reviewers as the guinea pigs (sorry bout that), and made an interesting discovery. At first, I rated this **_**masterpiece**_** T and only got two reviews. Then, I upped the rating to M and got three more. My conclusion? Most people on FanFiction are looking for porn.**

**ROCuevas- Please, Bubbles is to blonde to even know their number. Lol**

**Bubbsugar- Damn, all three of the ruffs in one house would be utterly DELISH in this story, but sadly Butch must walk alone... for now.**

**AlreadyTaken19- Continuing~! Oh, and yeah, Blossom had a bit of a... moment, there.**

**Princess Thunderquake- Thanks for the compliments! I hope I don't disappoint you with this update, I'm trying harder than usual, believe it or not.**

**AngelWings14777- Thanks so much! I see you reviewing a bunch of my stories and I just want to say I love all the support you've been giving me!**

**Okay, there, I did it. On with the update!**

Bubbles P.O.V.

"Боже мой, вы поросенка!" _My god, you piggies._ The instructor's accent entered dangerously as she yelled in Russian, "If you all we're any fatter, I'd be running a weight watchers meeting! This is ballet people!"

She approached a freckle faced girl that was skinnier than me, "This is life! Tell me, Giselle, how are you living your life?"

Giselle swallowed as I lowered my leg from the bar, "As a ballerina, Madame Malvina."

"Precisely!" The madame barked, her grey streaked brown hair pulled into a viciously tight bun on the top of her head, "And what else should you be doing with your life, girl?"

Giselle darted her eyes around the room nervously, "Um... I should be... Sleeping?"

"Wrong!" She shrieked, plucking a loose bobby pin from the girl's unruly curls and flinging it at the mirror an the far side of the studio.

It cracked the glass.

"The only thing you should be doing is dance! Not, boys, or _television_, or those damned social media websites!" Madame Malvina shouted, "Every little thing you do should be because of ballet! When you shower, when you do hair, when you put on the make up, it should be so you look like beautiful ballerina! Not so you get male- or female- attention! I need commitment, girls!"

She looked around expectantly and a few of the dancers exchanged puzzled glances.

The instructor rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, massaging her temples, "Just get out, little piggies! The next time I see you, I better see some graceful flowers instead of these greasy cows I'm looking at!"

The girls filed out in a rush, eager to escape the wrath of Malvina. The woman could never really be called sweet, but when she was in one of her moods, the fear she put in the hearts of her dancers was a close second to the devil's abilities.

I was one of the last to leave, I was busy gathering up my things and throwing on a T-Shirt, so I heard the madame sigh;

"The blonde's especially need some work. Honestly, it's like they've never heard of a salad before."

I flushed at this, and unconsciously touched the slight swell to my stomach. Maybe I could cut back on the pasta a bit...

I shook my head and pulled my purse over my shoulder as I headed out the door.

Ballet had been a passion of mine since I could walk, and I was ecstatic to be a dancer at one of the best studios in New York, but, sadly, ballerinas had bills to pay too.

Which was exactly why I was grateful the madame had ended the weekly practice early today.

I pulled out my phone and quickly dialed Mandy's number.

"What?" She droned and I wondered briefly if that had been a question or a statement.

"I need a ride early today." I pleaded quickly and she remained silent on the other line.

"You do realize I have better things to do than be your chauffeur." She monotoned, but I could here a clipped tinge to her tone.

"Yes, yes, powerful business woman by day, even scarier assassin by night. I get it, your living an HBO-worthy life. But since you crashed my car, you_ owe _me, Evilina."

"I liked you better when you didn't have a back bone, Bubbles."

I cringed at this, and didn't say anything.

A light sigh of annoyance sounded, "Wait outside your studio, I'll be there in five."

A little bird started chirping in the tree above me and I figured that was my equivalent of the choir of angels singing down to me from the heavens.

"Thank you so much, Mandy. I swear, I'll make it up to-"

She had already hung up.

I leaned my back against the building and untied my jacket from around my waist, slipping it on.

October was warmer in Townsville.

I pushed aside that thought and stared at the goosebumps forming on my bare legs.

Yes, I know, your supposed to wear tights if your a ballerina, but Malvina had insisted that all legs be bare during rehearsals so that if you fell you wouldn't tear up your uniform. Just your flesh.

I shivered as a gust of wind hit me, not helping with the goose-flesh situation, and told myself that I would bring pants with me next week.

I snapped my head up to look down the street, the city traffic as bad as ever, and winced.

Madame Malvina had insisted that all buns must me absolutely perfect at all times, and I always had abided by that rule, at my own displeasure. The pins and tight hair ties always pulled my hair way to much for me to be comfortable, or anything less than in pain, and I used to always take my hair out right after practice ended.

I used to walk to and from places, too. But that was up until a few weeks ago, when I moved into my new apartment.

And when I met Butch Jojo.

_"Last box, miss." The moving truck guy announced, setting the last box down at my feet, "Are you sure this is all of it?"_

_I nodded, trying not to look at the bareness of the room behind me, "I like to travel light."_

_My things at the moment consisted of ten boxes, filled with clothes, trinkets, and a stuffed animal or two, a dresser, a vanity, a full bed, and a microwave._

_He smiled, "Well, that I can see, but are you sure you want to do this? You look a little young to be living alone."_

_I was about to argue that twenty was a fine age to start on your own, but that thought disappeared as a shot of fear hit me. That smile spelled more trouble than he was implying I was in._

_"I don't live alone." I told him, instinctively eyeing the box with my roommates- Kitchen Knife and Pepper Spray, a girl's best friends._

_He didn't stop smiling, "So are you moving in with a college friend? The campus is bit far off from here."_

_"I dropped out." I blurted, and then said in a rush, "To- To get married."_

_His eyebrows went up along with my own. Had I really just said that?_

_"Married?" He repeated, and I nodded slowly as I thought._

_"Yes." I said, too loudly._

_I lowered my voice, "Just got back from the honeymoon, actually. The hubby thought it would be a great thing to move to New York. And there's really no stopping him once he's decided something."_

_His smile was slowly fading, "Is this husband of yours gonna be here to help you unpack?"_

_My heart was pounding so loudly I thought for sure he would hear it, "Any minute now. He went to... To the office, I think. To check out his new job."_

_"What's his name?"_

_"His name?" I repeated, "It's Jordan- No, Mike. Michael Jordan."_

_I wanted so badly to ram my head into a wall because of my stupid brain. Michael Jordan? Real original, Bubbs._

_"Michael Jordan." He laughed, and a sense of dread washed over me._

_He knew I was lying._

_He grabbed my shoulders and pushed up both inside, my back ramming into the wall behind me as his hands slid the straps of my sweater down my arms._

_Before the scream rising up in my throat could escape, I heard light footsteps coming down the hall._

_"Dammit, Brick, if I wanted to be in Oklahoma, I would be. Now stop calling me!" The man walking towards my door growled, and I ignored the memory stick that was hitting me in the head at the name Brick._

_I had to think fast._

_"He's home." I breathed and the U-Haul guy paused._

_I snaked around him and stuck my head into the hall._

_A tall man with shaggy black hair had his back to me as he worked the lock to the door next to mine._

_"Michael!" I chirped with all the forced happiness I could muster as I walked up to him and awkwardly put my arms around him, "Wrong door, honey, we're 84, remember?"_

_"What-?" He began and turned around as I dropped my arms._

_I put a finger fiercely to my lips, signaling that it was time for him to shut up, "The moving guy was just helping me get all of our things up stairs, come say hello."_

_I dragged him behind me and pulled him inside my apartment._

_The U-Haul guy was staring at me, a mixture of disbelief, frustration, and fear in his eyes._

_He was terrified of 'Michael'._

_"I was just thanking him for all of his help when I heard you. Did you like the new office?" I asked, as I took his hand in what hopefully looked like a couple-y gesture._

_The man was quickly assessing the situation as he took in my bare shoulders and mussed hair, and then the pervert's guilty stance._

_After a moment of hesitation, _Michael_ wrapped an arm around my waist._

_"It was okay. I couldn't wait to come home and see you though."_

_He kissed me on the cheek and I willed the blush on the horizons to fall back as I attempted a girlish giggle._

_I was sure it sounded like dying parakeet, but it seemed to have the moving man fooled._

_"Thanks so much for helping out, Yvette. Here's a tip."_

_My neighbor slipped a twenty into the guy's hand and he nodded before taking off._

_I nearly collapsed from relief when I heard the door close behind him._

_And then my face turned red as my husband cleared his throat._

_What could I say!? _Gee, thanks neighbor, this encounter isn't going to make any other time I see you awkward at all_?_

_"Um, thanks." I went with that instead, way too embarrassed to look at him._

_"Sure." He shrugged, as if he spent all of his free time playing hero._

_His indifference suddenly made me feel like I overreacted, and not looking at him was seeming more rude than anything._

_I turned and offered him a smile, "I'm Bubbles."_

_I held out my hand to him and he took it, his own swallowing mine, "Butch. Welcome to the neighborhood."_

"Thanks Mandy!" I called after the red Ferrari speeding away from me.

"This is the last time!" She yelled back and then was out of sight.

Well I guess that meant I'd be finding another ride to work...

"Utonium!" I heard Mr. Majesty shout and inwardly groaned, "Your late, now get that cute ass in here and start making me money!"

"Yes, sir." I mumbled and entered the doors of The Majesty Club.

**AN; Yes, little Bubbles is working at a club. The Majesty Club, no less! Get it? H.I.M.; His Infernal Majesty! What, did you seriously think I would leave him out of this? What's a dark fic without the loveliest version of Satan? Okay, I hoped you like it and I'm looking forward to seeing some of your reviews!**


	3. Something Like a Date

**Chapter Three**

**Something Like a Date**

**AN; Wow, that was a longer wait than I was hoping for, but I'm back and hopefully I'll stop procrastinating now that my other M story has its first sexy-not-so-fun-times scene. Oh, and speaking of SEXY, all of my Mercy fans are going to have a pleasant surprise in this chapter!**

**ROCuevas- I know right, I swear I say that on a daily basis. XD**

**RollingBubbles- I love that your so into their characters and, trust me, Butch had his acting face on. You should see the real him before too, too long.**

**AlreadyTaken19- **_**Yet!**_** Precisely! His stalker-y-ness should be showing soon. Maybe not in this chappie, but soon.**

**Guest- Thanks for the support! Here's your update in return! ;)**

**AngelWings14777- Here's more to read, hope you like it!**

**Kennna- Of course its gonna continue! I've just been the leader of the Procrastination Guild lately, but here's a chapter so that that tiny suicidal voice in your head shuts up for a little while. I don't know about you, but mine's been SOO annoying lately. But, yeah, I intend to finish ALL of my stories one day, so don't worry! **

**Broken Princess of the Angels- **_**Perfect? **_**:3 Your gonna make me blush.**

Bubbles P.O.V.

In the changing room of the Majesty Club, I tried to ignore the women in skimpy outfits surrounding me. And I willed for them to ignore me as well.

I'd never been as shameless as some girls when it came to nudity (changed in the bathroom in the locker room, went home when skinny dipping was mentioned at a party, etc.), but the club wasn't exactly a "shy- friendly" kinda place.

You either changed in the co-ed costume change room, or in the bathroom. And, considering the bathrooms have camera's in them, I have to swallow my pride practically every day I come to work.

"Lookin' good, blondie!" I heard Jason whistle and cringed even before his hand swiftly slapped my behind.

Freezing up, my cheeks reddened, only adding to my embarrassment.

"Jason!" I heard a disapproving tone slide out into the room and Jason's orange-y, tan complexion paled, "Only I touch the staff, remember?"

Alexei Majesty showed himself, putting a hand on my waist to prove his point, "Take the rest of the night off, before I do something that'll cost money to fix... For instance, paying for your hospital bills?"

Jason gulped, mumbling a quick apology as he disappeared out the door.

"Damn prick." Alexei muttered shaking his head, and then he grinned at me, "It's been a while since I've molested you, Sweetheart. Are you still my virginly little angel?"

My mouth went dry, but I knew he wouldn't leave until he got what he wanted- Humiliation.

I nodded briskly and smoothly brushed off his hands, "I have to get in uniform."

He smirked wickedly and leaned back against the wall, "Don't mind me, Sweetheart."

I took a quick breath and held it, willing all the blushes, tears, and screams that wanted to escape back. When the flood of emotions passed, I let the breath out and reminded myself everyone always watched. What difference did it make if one guy was a little more forward then most?

I turned my back to him and slid off my ballet outfit, leaving me in my blue cotton bra and panties.

I tensed up as I realized Alexei wasn't simply here to have a show. His fingertips were dancing up from the small of my back to my bra strap.

"I-I need to keep that on." I stuttered in a quivering voice.

He giggled, resting his chin on my shoulder as he mimicked, "I-I need you to take that off."

I took a terrified glance around me, searching for at least one concerned gaze, but found only hungry ones, eagerly watching as Alexei continued to teasingly finger my clasp.

"I'm going to be late for my shift." I mumbled.

He slid both of his hands up my sides and under the cotton strap of my brassiere, his pinkies on the sides of my breasts.

I squeaked with panic as his palms continued forward and jerked away from him, sliding on my black mini-skirt and red tank top and launching myself out the door.

Oh goodness, did he have to do this _again?!_ That was- what?- the _fifth_ time this month?! When I first started it was a rare and uncomfortable experience, but the man's been dang persistent on getting passed second base, and it was full out terrifying at this point!

I should report him! To Him- No, he would laugh, _"Boys will be boys, and you can't blame him. Your a down right, tease, darling."_ Mimi? _Definitely_ not. _"..."_ Well, she was mute, but from what Nikki (A fun sized dancer who quit last month) said, she was worse than her brother when it came to groping.

I balled my hands up in frustration as I walked up to the bar.

I just had to calm down and let it slide. I would just have to suck it up and then run like a bat out of Hades when my shift was over.

**FORGETTHESUNFORGETTHESUNFORGETTHESUN**

I_ hated_ alcohol... Well, I hated people who drank alcohol.

All night long, I was demanded to make drink after drink for unappreciative jerks who, half the time, didn't even pay for my slaving!

I needed a better job. One with better pay, nicer people, gender separated dressing rooms, no cameras in the bathroom, and no touchy-feely bosses.

_Oh crap!_

I had forgotten about Alexei during my shift. And here I was at two am, alone, in the dressing room, changing into a less sweaty outfit.

"Bubbles? Are you in here?" I heard a eery male voice ask and I nearly broke down in tears.

"Yes. I'm leaving now!" I announced, hazardously throwing on a jacket and heading towards the back exit, for the staff.

Before I could hear a response, the door slammed behind me and I was nearly jogging down the alley and towards the sidewalk.

For an awful second, I was sure he was following me and I pushed myself into a run as my mind conjured up the image of Alexei grabbing me from behind and locking me in the Majesty Club with him.

Reaching the street lamp, I released a sigh of relief as no shadows followed me. I was saf-!

"That was rather rude, Sweetheart."

Shit.

"Shit." I breathed.

"What?" He asked, cocking his head to the left slightly.

"Nothing." I said shrilly, "I-I just need to get h-home."

"How about I give you a ride?" He offered with a malicious grin, "You, me, the front seat of my Ferrari. Fun?"

Just the opposite.

"I can't." I insisted, taking a step backwards, "My ride will be here any min..."

A wave of horror struck me as I remembered Mandy's words. _"This is the last time!" _

"Oh." I whispered.

"So I'm guessing you'll be sticking around for a while," He insinuated, "So why don't we make this time we have together useful?"

"Useful?" I repeated, feeling awfully nauseous.

He stepped forward so that he was only a breath away and then shoved me against the brick wall.

"Yes, useful." He growled out, eyes becoming glowing red orbs in his head, "You get me off and I make you feel like a _goddess._"

Whatever "goddess" he was referring to must've been a prostitute, because the desire in his eyes could only be suggesting one thing.

I meekly stared up at him and he made a petrifying snarling noise before devouring my mouth with his, fangs piercing my lips.

He moaned and lapped up the blood forming, pushing me more fiercely against the wall.

He pulled away for a second so I could catch my breath and his eyes narrowed into cat like slits as he examined my face.

"I'm going to keep you." He decided.

"Stop!" I breathed as his hands grabbed my legs and manipulated them until they wrapped around his waist.

"You should be flattered, Sweetheart." He grinned manically, "Not a lot of girls catch my eye, let alone my bite."

"Bite?" My teeth chattered as a sense of fear took over the atmosphere, so powerful that the wind was knocked out of me.

"Don't worry, Sweetheart, it will only hurt _a lot_." He hissed and then a loud roar in the distance sounded and the moment was forgotten, a new level of panic filling me.

That was a motorcycle. And that was a green and black bike. And that was a raven haired man with flashing green eyes stepping off the bike and nearly snapping Alexei's neck in two.

_Would it be rude if I knocked? Of course not, that's stupid, but would I be... welcome? I was beginning to think this whole visit would prove nothing besides how awkward I made our relationship as neighbors._

_Ugh! Shut up negative voice in my head! I had to be on optimist on this one if I didn't want to seem like a _total _creep._

_I shook my head and took a deep breath, pulling my fist back and right as it was about to collide with the wood of the door, it opened, and my flat palm was resting on the number 83._

_"Coward." I muttered crossly at myself._

_And that was exactly what I was. A stupid, socially awkward coward who probably scared off the only decent guy she'd met in years._

_"So, do you usually loiter around your neighbor's doors or am I a special case?" A deep voice behind me inquired and I tensed up._

_I whirled around to find a vaguely surprised Butch raising a teasing eyebrow at me._

_"No!" I blurted, guiltily taking a step away from his apartment's entrance, "I came here to... talk?"_

_I made the last word sound like a question and my lack of confidence seemed to amuse him, "Talk? Really?"_

_I nodded slowly and he shrugged, "Then lets 'talk'."_

_He held open his door for me and I walked in, puzzled._

_"You don't lock your door?" I wondered aloud._

_He grinned, "Anyone stupid enough to fuck with my things is not a threat to me."_

_I shuddered slightly and plopped down on his couch, crossing my arms over my chest and pushing my legs tightly together._

_"So when did you move in?" I asked._

_"You make a habit of making yourself small, don't you?" He mused, giving me a once over._

_I bristled, "Are you always so prying or am I a special case?"_

_He chuckled, "Alright, so we could continue asking each other questions neither of us are willing to answer, or we could do something productive."_

_"Productive?" I echoed._

_His grin grew more pronounced, "Assuming you have no plans to stalk your other neighbors-"_

_I scoffed at this, but he ignored the sound._

_"- I happen to know of an amazing place that can cook just about anything you wish for."_

_I gave him a look, "Really, and would this place be close by?"_

_He gestured to his kitchen, "About five feet away."_

_"You can cook?' I questioned, an involuntary smile pulling at the corners of my lips._

_He scratched his chin, "Sure, I can make pasta... and pasta."_

_I laughed at that and stood up, "Then how about you whip up some pasta and I do something to make it edible."_

_He widened his eyes in mock hurt, gave up the facade, and shook his head with an actual smile on his face, "If you insist."_

Glowing green eyes, blood, fists colliding with skin, the sound of a dead man releasing his last breath.

And then there was an arm wrapping around my waist, lifting me off the ground.

"Hey!" I yelped, finally snapping out of my trance as I was placed on the back of his bike, "Butch, let go of me!"

"Shut up." He growled out, "I'm far from in a _good mood_ and I don't want to hurt you."

I balled my hands into fists and bit my lip so hard I could taste blood.

He hopped on the bike and flew down the street, so quickly that I barely had time to wrap my arms around his middle to keep from flying off.

"Why were you there?" I asked, a little flare of anger flickering on and off in my brain.

"You didn't have a ride." He answered simply.

My breath hitched, "And how did you know that?"

He tightened his grip on the handles, "Shut up Bubbles."

His posture was so rigid and _furious_ that I thought he would be driving us right off a cliff.

And then he took a deep breath and relaxed, "Just shut up."

And, against my better judgment, I closed my mouth and eyes and let the wind hit my face, dry my tears, and flow through my hair.

I forgot about Alexei and his corpse, the fact that I was dressed up as a hooker, and that I was alone with the one person I was probably more terrified of than Him.

Because I was flying. Flying away from anything, everything, and nothing. And for the first time since Buttercup died, I was at peace.

**AN; Yes, kind of a sappy ending in this chapter, but you've got to remember that Bubbles is on the depressed side in this fic. And I really didn't want to kill Alexei! But oh well, Butch was pissed and not even I can stop him when he gets in one of his moods. Review if you want more! And you know you do. ;)**


	4. High School Lunch Room

**Chapter Four**

**High School Lunch Room**

**AN: Not as many reviews as I expected for the last chapter. :/ Seriously you guys, so much shit went down! Bubbles got molestered! Butch was involved! In present times too! Psh, haters. F.Y.I., I don't ignore the haters. I fucking murderize them. T.T Anywho, thanks to those who did review! Here's the next chapter for those lovely, beautiful fans!**

**ROCuevas- I know! :3 There was so much drama!**

**Moar- Yaaay! Feelin' the love! **

**L3ahLuvsNothing- ButchxBubbles is definitely one of my favorite pairings, so I'm glad someone else is as obsessed as me!**

**AlreadyTaken19- I agree that nice people can be killers, lol, but Butch's creepiness will slowly start to show more and more. Especially in this chapter. ;)**

Bubbles P.O.V.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP._

"Ugh." I groaned and hit the snooze button on my phone.

I fell back to the comfort of my cotton pillows only to have my cheek meet with a silky fabric.

Since when did I have a satin bedspread? Since when was my bed a Queen size?

I sat up with a gasp, the sense of unfamiliarity so early in the morning striking panic deep into my core.

What had happened last night? Oh god, what if Alexei drugged me?!

I hurriedly pulled the covers off of me and nearly burst into tears. That was not my shirt, and I'm pretty sure I didn't own a pair of boxers.

But green? That wasn't exactly a spawn of Satan's style.

And he was dead, right?

I threw my legs over the side of the strangers bed and tiptoed out of the open bedroom door, silently walking down the hallway toward the light I saw on.

And then I heard bacon sizzling.

"Good morning, Bubbles."

I froze guiltily as Butch's bed rumpled hair and half lidded eyes peeked around from the kitchen.

"Well, come on." He urged when I stood immobilized for another minute, "I made breakfast."

He disappeared around the corner, and I debated for a brief moment whether or not I should find a window to escape through. Then I remembered this was the sixth floor.

I gave a sigh of defeat and trudged toward the intoxicating sent of bacon and blueberry syrup.

I timidly entered and eyed the front door longingly.

"Here." He said, smirking slightly as he passed me a solid black mug.

Did he seriously expect me to stay?

"No thank you." I said quickly, "I don't like coffee."

"I know." He said ominously, "It's hot chocolate."

While I didn't care to know how he knew my drink preference, I couldn't pass up anything chocolate related.

I reluctantly sat down at the table, staring awkwardly into my cup.

"Last night-" I began but Butch's immediate flare of rage silenced me.

"How long had that been going on?"

"Wha-?" I began but he turned his glare on me.

"How long had you been _fucking him_?" He clarified and my jaw dropped.

"I saw him touching you." His lip curled, "Like he knew where all your soft spots were."

I stood up, indignant, but before I could begin defending myself, Butch was in front of me.

"Like your neck." His head dipped down and his lips were on my throat, sucking lightly.

Warmth flooded my face as I quickly stepped back, my bum colliding with the edge of the table so suddenly that I fell back, the back of my head slamming the table roughly.

I hissed in pain, but it was shortly forgotten when I felt a hand on my bare thigh.

"Like your inner thigh." Butch continued, his eyes clouding up with lust as he held both of my legs down.

"Butch." I breathed in warning as I struggled, "Was last night not enough for you?"

That made him pause.

"Bubbles..." He trailed off, a chuckle escaping his lips, "What do you think happened last night?"

The redness of my complexion would of stood out at a rave, "Well, I woke up in your bed, wearing your clothes... Did you drug me?"

He laughed and leaned over so that his lips were only a millimeter away, "Silly little girl."

And then he gave me a single feverish, quick kiss before going back to hovering, "_When _we fuck, your going to remember every second of it."

He retreated back to the stove as I attempted to catch my breath.

"So," He began as I sat up, "Eggs over easy, right?"

_"You have no skills in the kitchen, whatsoever." Butch announced as he set the fire extinguisher in his hand down with a thump._

_"I know." I whimpered, trying to wipe away the black smolder marks on my shirt._

_He sighed, "Well, I guess we're in need of a sensible chef."_

_I narrowed my eyes at the jab, "You wanna take a crack at it, then? No thanks. My cooking may be charred, but it least its edible."_

_He grabbed the spatula I had been unknowingly waving at him menacingly and set it a safe three feet away from me._

_"I was suggesting maybe we go out, but I'm game for bickering about your _totally_ delicious black blob of despair calling for help in the oven."_

_I growled, "It's not that bad!"_

_And then I paused, my eyes widening a fraction._

_"Wait..." I trailed off, "Go out? Like... a date?"_

_I flushed when he laughed, but he continued to express his amusement, oblivious to my discomfort._

_"Yeah, a date." He finally said, "And I hope your okay with looking like you narrowly escaped being a burn victim, 'cause I'm not waiting for you to spend an hour getting-"_

_I cut him off, "Stereotyping me on our first date? Your losing points by the second, Butchy."_

_He snorted and tossed his coat at me, "If there's a point system, then I hate to break it to you, but you're now in the negatives for the pet name."_

_"Aw, don't be like that, Butchy." I teased, slipping on his jacket, feeling oddly touched by the gesture that had somehow failed at being romantic and was somehow just... sweet._

_"Negative two." He chastised, "You're going to have to work hard to get back up to ten."_

_I grinned, "You gave me a ten at first? Well, I guess three was a little mean, then."_

_He walked out the front door with me when we were done slipping on our shoes._

_He put a hand to his art and mimed getting shot with an arrow, "Damn, blondie. I thought ditzes were supposed to be nice."_

_We made our way to the elevator as I threw him a look, "No, I'm more evil head cheer leader blonde, than dumb. But since we are going to play the high school lunch room game... Burn out?"_

_He tipped his head back and laughed, "Something like that."_

_We exited the building and approached a vehicle that made me both purse my lips and smile._

_"A motorcycle?" I questioned, "You're like one big walking cliche."_

_He rolled his eyes, "Says the girl with pigtails."_

_He froze very suddenly, jaw dropping as he turned to stare at me._

_His eyes slowly examined me from head to toe and I became increasingly uncomfortable as he continued to stare as if a second head had popped out of my shoulder._

_"Bubbles." He breathed, eyes resembling U.F.O.s at this point._

_I patted him on the shoulder, "Yes. And your Butch."_

_He sucked in a sharp breath and I cocked my head at him._

_"Do you have some kinda Fifty First Dates disease I need to know about?"_

_He continued to gawk at me, before shaking himself, eyes full of an emotion that was surprised, relieved, and victorious at the same time._

_"I have to go." He interjected, spinning on his heal and speed walking down the sidewalk, "I'll talk to you tomorrow, I swear!"_

_I looked around for a lame T.V. show host to jump out and say, "You've Been Ditched!", but the only thing I saw was empty air and the fluttering of a moth's wings._

_I turned back to call after Butch, but he had disappeared, leaving me completely alone in the street at midnight in the city._

_Only about ten feet away from my apartment, but still!_

_I guess I shouldn't be too shocked. I hadn't dated anyone decent since ninth grade._

_Why would he be any different? Because he'd been able to make me laugh? Something I hadn't honestly done in years?_

_..._

_Just go home, Bubbles. You've bored him, as expected. Move on._

_So I did... Until the next evening._

"Can I leave now?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest, with such a force that I winced violently from the pain.

Shoot, I forgot to take those dang pills.

"No one said you couldn't." He yawned, from the bathroom, where he was shaving his scruffy chin.

And I knew that because my hearing was becoming sensitive to hear the blade sliding across stubbly skin over three rooms away.

I hopped up, a migraine coming in, "Then I'm going."

He didn't seem terribly upset, "I expected as much. I'll see you after work."

I paused with my hand on the front door's knob.

"_What_?" I hissed.

I could hear his shoulders shrug as he banged the razor against the sink, causing a little dagger to stab through my temple.

"You need a ride." He said simply.

I opened my mouth to argue, but stopped when I heard glass shatter against porclain, causing a cry of agony to slip out of my lips as the glass sliced into every little section of my brain.

I launched myself into the hallway, fuming.

That jerk knew somehow that I was having the equivalent of the worst hangover _ever_ and he was using it to his advantage! I _would _kill him one day.

Happily.

**AN: So now Butch remembers! Well, in the flashbacks anywho. And I'm completely loving this story! I know how I'm gonna end it (Which won't be anytime too soon) and the sequel is going to be utterly bad ass! Complete with a few more heroes and villains entering this powerless world scenario! You want a hint at who's gonna be one of the main ones? Well, I couldn't possibly, *cough*HarleyQuinn*cough*! Ahem, that's better. Review please! And any suggestions of some happy couple, or not-so-happy couple moments between Butch and Bubbles are welcomed!**


End file.
